


Same Old Trip It Was Back Then

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Spitroasting, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Miss Kawakami gets her students, Sumire and Futaba, to volunteer with her in chaperoning a trip for an all boys' middle school that she helps out with every year. But she has an ulterior motive for wanting to be in a hotel with tons of pre-teen boys, and her annual tradition involves showing two girls in her class each year why. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Same Old Trip It Was Back Then

With Sumire to join her in her year, Futaba had been ready to go back to school and resume leading a mostly normal life, enrolling into Shujin Academy and ending up in Miss Kawakami's class, where she had enjoyed months of a smooth transition into normalcy and into something she could appreciate, getting used to a normal way of living again. It was so nice and she had found herself stepping out of her shell so much that, when Miss Kawakami asked Futaba and Sumire if they would be willing to join her in chaperoning the field trip of an all boys school nearby. It was during a week-long study break for high school students, but the all-male boys’ middle school was still active, and in a weird surprise for the usually tired and overworked teacher, Sadayo said that she volunteered every year for this trip.

There wouldn't be any extra credit involved, but the incentive for chaperones would be two nights' stay in a nice hotel and free room service, because this expensive private academy had that kind of money to spend. It was hard to say no to that, and with Futa being the hinge by which Sumire would agree to it, they soon found themselves setting up in the hotel room. The three did have to share a room, two big beds for the three of them, and that all felt fine, as the girls set their baggage down. After a rowdy dinner with the boys, retiring to their rooms was a nice way to relax and calm down.

"You girls did well out there," Sadayo said, relaxing back on the couch and checking her phone for the time a bit more than was necessary or normal. "That many boys can be overwhelming to deal with, but you both did amazingly. think you'll do great tonight."

The words caught both girls a bit by surprise, but neither said anything. They had definitely done more than their parts to keep the boys under control. It was pretty tiring work, and they hadn't been able to enjoy dinner quite as much as they wanted to, but what they had enjoyed was downright incredible. The school had nowhere on its itinerary for the trip that wasn't fancy, and the two girls were getting in free. It was enough to relax back and not complain about anything.

"Why do you keep checking your phone?" Futaba eventually had to ask, though. "Are you sneaking out to meet someone?"

"Bo, they're sneaking in," Sadayo said, with a slightly chilling degree of calm and steadiness, both Futaba and Sumire's heads turning to look in worry at their teacher, just in time for a knock on their hotel room door to shake them both. "Oh, there they re. Now, I want you two to behave for our guests, relax, and trust me."

Of all the things to be told, that was the weirdest and most confusing that they could have imagined. Sumire and Futaba looked at one another, tensing up in confusion as they wondered exactly what awaited beyond the door, as Sadayo strode up to her feet and walked to open it up. Their minds raced with what the hell was happening, some narrow, faint glimmer of hope inside of them praying it was just some ordered room service treat they were about to have their mouths blown away by.

Their mouths were definitely going to be blown away by the end of what was coming.

"Come in, boys," Sadayo said, and led into the room six of the boys from the group they were in charge of. "I invited them here during dinner, I hope you girls don't mind." She led them toward the beds and toward the nervous girls sitting bunched up, both students' postures visibly tense as they watched these boys’ approach with little idea how to respond. "I think it's time I confess why I volunteer for these trips every year, no matter how overworked I am. You don't need to hear the big sob story about why, but I love having sex with little boys, and I think both of you will, too. Every year, I take two girls form my class with me, and we have some fun."

Things kept taking weird twists into such baffling non-answers and confusions that they remained utterly unable to respond, frozen in place by indecision and bafflement as they watched and shivered, not even remotely able to deal with the surprising feelings and swells of shock washing over them. There was a lot happening that felt too weird and too frantic to make sense of, but they did their best to deal with it, falling steadily deeper as they did so. Nervous looks at one another tried to meet some sort of understanding or idea. Neither knew how to respond, think, or feel.

I know you girls will have trusting and open minds about this," Sadayo said, sinking down to her knees in front of two of them and reaching into their pants. "Sex with little boys is fun, but I rarely only get to enjoy it for more than this one weekend out of the year, and I love sharing it." She seemed like a totally different woman now as she gave in to her most carnal lusts, hands firm upon the small dicks of the young boys she started to jerk off, and Futaba and Sumire found themselves approached by two each, moving confidently and eagerly to get them to join in with them on this insanity.

"I don't know, maybe it will be fun," Sumire said, shifting and wriggling where she sat as the boys climbed up onto the bed before her, a little pushy, a little aggressive, one reaching into his shorts and the other undoing his fly.

"Do what she's doing!" one of them said, excitable and clumsy, having little idea exactly what he was signing up for, but Sumire felt a rush of encouragement and pressure guiding her into tis mess, a deepening swell of weirdness and fever she didn't quite know how to deal with. With little clear idea what she was doing, Sumire grabbed the cocks, which didn't feel as small in her slender, teenage hands as they did in Sadayo's, but still little dicks appropriate for boys their age. And yet, overcome with excitement, she started stroking.

Futaba watched her friend lean into the weird indulgence that their teacher plied upon them, all while the impatient boys in turn watched her not stroking their dicks. She was floored by the sight of Sumire at work, amazed she was willing to do this, and within that burning heat and curiosity rising through her, Futaba found that she couldn't resist. She lay on her stomach, staring up at the last two boys. "I guess if everyone else is doing it," she said, but there was a coyness in her voice as she helped them get their points down to their ankles, hands grasping the thick cocks in front of them with a tense and ready sense that the only way forward was simply to go along with this all, insane as it was.

"Good, you girls can consider this the best lesson I'm ever going to teach you," Sadayo moaned, licking her lips as she worked at the boys before her, happily knelt in place and letting them enjoy her. Their hands reached up under her sweater, which had been tugged up along with her shirt, her bra clumsily hanging open and off of her as they groped her breasts. "You know right where to go. Did one of you have a brother who told you about one of the past years?"

"My brother told me everything!" one of them said, his excitement bright as could be. It brought a smile to her lips; Sadayo was a pretty pessimistic woman by nature, and dealing with teenagers rarely made that any easier. But some cooperative, excited boys to jerk off brought her a joy and a relief she was happy to throw herself hard into. There was too much going on that felt just a little bit too crazy, but within that insanity came something oddly reassuring. It washed over her in waves of sweeping excitement, as she gave herself this one yearly indulgence, and each time felt just a little bit more excited to be doing it.

The girls followed their teacher's pace in jerking the boys off. Sumire looked up at them with big smiles and a shaky sense of readiness, while Futaba lay on her stomach, their cocks pointed toward her big glasses as she licked her lips and admired the way they stood before her. "You're both really cute," Futaba remarked, giving in to the weirdness with an increasing sense of ready, forward indulgence. She'd rubbed out enough orgasms to shota porn to not really mind what she was doing, even if this was definitely a far more drastic course of action than she'd taken before. "Are you virgins?'

They both nodded nervously, making Futaba squeal in delight, overwhelmed by desires and delights much too vocal to be able to resist. She pushed firmer forward, delighting in the pleasures she could keep pushing, knowing she had everything she needed in place and that the best option forward was to keep losing all control She jerked faster, promising, "I'm going to take your virginities," as she gave the boys something to get excited over, the wild pleasures spiraling further into this frantic chaos. She was unable to resist these crushing feelings of pure heat, a fever rushing across her as she worked at a deepening pleasure. "And I'll get to lose mine, too. It's perfect."

"I want you to both feel good," Sumire promised, shifting about nervously as she did her part to lean into this weird and wild rush of pleasure, stroking confidently along the cocks. A surprising degree of simply going along with the flow held her hand through this rush of weird indulgence. Even though Futaba had taken her lead, Sumire found herself dragged along by that momentum, stumbling in place with Sadayo and Futaba. She was eager to learn, eager to explore whatever this was and lean into all of these feelings, the pleasures coming with emboldening fire to push her limits and keep her in an aimless state of drifting heat.

Together, the women pushed the boys over the line, as thin, runny streaks of cum erupted from the six cocks getting stroked by the women ready now to serve them. For Sadayo, that meant taking it onto her exposed chest as the boys whined and bucked about in needy expressions of heat. Futaba took her loads all over her face and in particular onto her glasses, making it a bit tougher to see, but only in the most delightful of ways. Sumire hadn't even thought about where they were cumming, taking some of it onto her face and the rest onto her clothes as her tightening excitement and delight came on with a whole lot of surprise.

But Sadayo saw it only as a sign to keep going. She rose up, pushing forward the bed the girls lay on. "Move over, I want to enjoy this between the two of you," she said, peeling off her clothes with each step. Futaba and Sumire rolled out of the way and began to do the same, kicking their way out of their clothes and undressing enough to let the boys upon them. Proud of how readily her students opened up to these pleasures, Sadayo lay down on her back with Futaba on her left and Sumire on her right, all three of them spreading their legs out for the taking, as boys clamored toward them, bragging and grabbing at them, two doing rock-paper-scissors to decide who would be able to go, one promising another his dessert tomorrow if he could go first.

The order was set and the deals were made, the three lucky boys who got to go first all scampered into place between the women’s legs, greedily crowding around her and imposing their wild desires upon the girls as they shoved their cocks right in. No grace, no sense, no restraint; without much experience or control, the boys did their part to simply throw themselves into what they wanted, cocks sinking into the snug embrace of three wet, ready pussies and starting right up with an intensity and a fever that startled both of the younger girls, while being everything that Sadayo wanted to feel.

"Yes, fuck me!" Sadayo gasped. "Nothing beats little boys' cocks. Show me that youthful energy." She was shameless, unafraid of pushing in tighter and savouring every wild second of bliss she could find underneath a young boy throwing himself into the chaos of satisfying her. She'd had to have sex with plenty of men who showed such an utter lack of care for her pleasure, but she had yet to deal with a boy who wasn't ready to give her anything she asked for, devoted to satisfying her and putting behind it an energy that more than made up for the smaller penis inside of her. It was pure joy, and she was happy to roll with all of it, happy to embrace this hopeless bliss.

The wrap of lips around one of her nipples only further excited her, as the boy on top of her started sucking her nipples, adding on to the extremely hot and aching rushes of pleasure that just kept coming. Sadayo wanted nothing more than to keep feeling this all, to keep indulging in the chaotic pleasures building up brighter and messier by the second. Affording herself only one treat a year for these pleasures made them all the more exciting when she finally got to feel them take her, locking up and preparing for the wild heat and throbbing passion that coursed through her veins. It was everything she wanted, hopeless spirals of need demanding from her way more than she could help, and each step of the way she was just a little more ready, a little more shameless.

Futaba and Sumire benefited from less of an age gap, less of a development gap. Both slender, petite teens were able to feel a whole lot fuller than Sadayo did, and they were immediately, hopelessly aflame with excitement in the face of all these attentions. With thrusts hammering wildly into their pussies, they got to feel what Sadayo raved about, got to understand just how incredible the feelings could truly be, and there didn't feel like a shred of sense or control to hold them back now from throwing themselves into this deep end, a thoroughly devoted, shameless rush of pleasure.

"Sex feels amazing, and I'm so glad I got to share it with you," Futaba moaned, staring up at the boy hammering into her, her glasses still gunked up with cum that made it tough to see past the mess and toward him, but that didn't stop her from enjoying herself thoroughly, bucking against his thrusts and letting herself fall deeper into a thrill so hot and so potent that she didn't know how to control it all. Her hands held onto the boy, fumbling and lingering all over his body in a ready desire to completely lose herself. She was careless, wanton, full of a deep and pulsating hunger so far removed from sense. Futaba didn't know what to expect from sex at all, so this was all exciting and new.

"You remind me of my big sister," the boy replied, pushing his face into her chest. Flat as it was, Futaba relished in the attention, moans escalating as she gave up deeper to this heat, wanting to simply give in to the wild desires that kept pushing her limits. It was excessive, but she found herself clinging tighter to the boy as he held onto her, the rising heat and frustration pushing her into a desperate frontier of heat so weird that it only deepened her appreciation for it. As strange as this was, she found herself in a state of wild, greedy heat, blissed out of her mind and savouring the joy of working harder back and forth to give up to all of these needy ecstasies.

Sumire was even more overwhelmed by these feelings, thrown into a frenzied state of utter heat and excitement that had her bucking needily forward. Rather than relax and let him do this, she found herself so overwhelmed that she just had to throw herself forward, bucking in greedy, feverish excitement along the cock as she pushed on with singular, wild focus. "This feels so good," she moaned, bucking on quicker and harder, throwing herself into something so wild and so heated that she didn't know how to face any of it, but she knew to keep going, bucking quicker into the chaos as she learned what bizarre pleasures awaited her. SO much was happening, and all of it drilled down to the very core of what she needed now.

Amid grunts and groans came the hard thrusts in return. Sumire met his motions, but the boy didn't slow down or take that as reason to relax, instead winding up quicker, throwing himself into the fever and the heat of lusts much too grand to deal with. He was happy to thrust on, lost to pleasures and needs that couldn't be helped, couldn't be controlled. It was so excessive, so feverish, and it came without sense, but therein lay the excitement, lay the fierce pleasures that kept her losing herself deeper. Sumire's moans grew needier and hotter, and all she could think about was how good it felt to let so completely go.

Sadayo reached for the girls' hands, dragging one off of the boy fucking Futaba and having to wrangle Sumire's around as she proved so fitful and needy that she couldn't control herself. There was so much going on and it was completely lost to reason now, but she wanted them all to hold tight together as they let go, embracing pleasures as purposeful and as firm as could be. "Please knock my students and I up!" Sadayo shrieked.

That last bit had not been something anyone had been ready for at all, their bodies clenching up as the shock hit them and confused noises started to leave the girls' mouths, both Futaba and Sumire startled by the words and unprepared for the idea, but they weren't able to spit anything out in time, suddenly hit by cum loads filling them up. That same thin, runny cum from pre-teen boys that wasn't going to do anything crazy for them, but it didn't matter; they were still pushed into gasping ecstasy over it, taking the unprotected cum loads and finding themselves stumbling deeper into a weird appreciation for all of it. It was bizarre and overbearing, but oddly exciting for the girls on either side of their teacher, whose vocal thrills were completely reckless.

Sadayo only got to enjoy this once a year, but she made the fucking most of it when it happened. Thrashing and twisting under this intoxicating heat and the brilliant need that took her to the limit, she knew she was in a good place, knew she was right in the thick of the pleasures she craved most. "So good," she moaned. "Okay, now to make the other three of you men.'

But organization drifted, and positions shifted about, the girls all twisting on the bed, impatient boys not wanting to give up their spaces so easily. "I don't want to stop," the one inside of Sadayo said, and as he pulled out of her, he climbed up instead to straddle her chest, sinking his cock between her breasts as he squished them together and impatiently began to hammer greedily away.

"You don't have any boobs, can you put my penis in your mouth instead?" the one looking down at Futaba asked, and she felt herself shuddering under the burning pressure and frustration that hit her.

"Of course," Futaba said, a bit miffed by the remark from a boy who had just pushed his face into said lack of boobs, but as he circled around her and she got onto her hands and knees, she embraced it, wiggling her hips. "Come take me from behind," she said to the other boy, smiling over her shoulder at him. At least until the one in front of her tugged at her hair and pulled her head back into place so he could shove forward and fill it up. His clumsy motions left no time for her to respond or react, but the excitement was there, as bright and as fierce as could be.

Sumire shifted onto her side and kicked a leg up into the air to offer her pussy to one boy while the one who just fucked her followed his classmate's suit. She went for a different position, head resting onto his thigh as she took his dick into her mouth and prepared herself for the forward, shameless pleasures that came on so hot. She signed right up for it, moving quickly into a spitroast and lost to the decadent depravity.

The boy climbing up onto her straddled her thigh and pushed his dick right into her, wasting no time in moving forward and acting upon his wildest impulses. With greedy thrusts forward, he wasted no time in winding up for the joys of fucking her with steady, devoted fire, as much pressure and forward heat as he could muster. There was no controlling his needs now, no resisting the chaos that hit him as he pushed on harder and quicker, demanding the pressure and the lust of a heat much too weird to deal with. Her lisp wrapped around the cock in front of her, and with devoted heat she sucked and slurped with careless greed, a forward indulgence built on a foundation of complete surrender now to the weirdest feelings she had ever fathomed.

There didn't feel like any way but forward for Sumire, as her head spun and she tried to keep up with all these emotions, all these bizarre ideas that kept her giving in. There was a lot happening and all of it was bizarrely intense, focusing her into a state of utter surrender and frustration now as she did her part and found that each step of the way she was just a bit more into this. Not that she hadn't been into it from the start, but the sort of ravenous indulgence with which her teacher had set them up into getting fucked by a bunch of middle school boys really started to come into focus and make some semblance of sense to her, as bizarre as that was.

Futaba jerked back and forth, happily getting spitroasted by a couple dicks smaller than she'd ever really fantasized about getting taken by, but that didn't matter. She was still having a blast, eagerly throwing herself into this chaos and the pleasure so weird and so heated that she couldn't resist it. It was a lot, and she found herself lost to the thrill of taking it all on, working for their mutual pleasure as she held pace for the boy behind her and sucked greedily on the boy before her. It was a lot, but its excesses were absolutely remarkable, inducing a weird and chaotic mess of feelings that all at once proved to be a special sort of crazy for her. She was happy to just take it, and she knew that within this surrender would come pure satisfaction.

Her glasses shook, barely still on her nose as she got filled and driven into with such steady ferocity. It felt too good to be true, and yet the winding, throbbing pleasures pushing Futaba's limits kept her greedy, kept her hungry. She was happy to feel these weird desires rip through her thoughts and keep her in such a strange state of pure satisfaction, but the greedy thrills remained as firm and as hot as could be. She was an eager convert now, feeling a newfound appreciation for shotacon porn and for some very real life equivalents, lost to this frustration and embracing pleasures that she couldn't possibly resist. It was so much, and she was happy to lose herself to all of it, happy to embrace what was simply too hot to deal with.

For Sadayo, it was another job well done, as she held her breasts together and remarked, "You boys are so full of energy," with absolute pride as she felt her breasts and her pussy get fucked at the same time. She'd gotten everything she wanted, staring hungrily up at the boys happily using her body for their own selfish pleasures. It was a lot, but she was completely unable to contain these shaky joys, knowing she could now soak in the benefit of having done everything she wanted, having pushed these boys to lose themselves to her so thoroughly. It was a rare treat to be able to give in like this, but she was happily set now in this joy and knew no reason to slow down.

Absence surely made the heart grow fonder, but the body was equally as excited. She was fresh into months now since her last time having to be a prostitute, freed from that night job while still having little time for a love life. It made having her neglected pussy fucked even more exciting, amplified the pleasures of every touch, of every moan. She was on a crash course into ecstasy with no reason to stop, and she knew she'd get everything she wanted with no trouble at all as she gave in deeper, falling into a rush of pleasure so heated and so reckless that she couldn't possibly resist any of it. This was always amazing, but this year's trip had just that extra special little edge to push it over the top, to make her truly lose all control as she let herself succumb.

With crushing, reckless joy, she lost herself, moaning out in wild expressions of pure heat as she let it all go. Her hips rolled and thrashed about, succumbing to the hopeless joy of letting it all go. Sumire and Futaba weren't far behind, and naturally, six inexperienced little boy cocks weren't going to be able to hold back. Cum filled Futaba and Sumire's mouths, shot in messy streaks along Sadayo's chest, and filled all three women's pussies back up, with a wild cry of, "I hope we get you pregnant!" coming from one of the boys, but none of the girls were in any state to know which one. It didn't matter.

Breathless and slumping down, the tired boys collapsed onto the girls, who lay happily on the bed with them all pressed snug against them, happy to feel them pressed in firm, happy to cuddle up with them. "You did well," Sadayo said, talking to her students as much as to the boys who had just fucked them all. "You need to go back to your rooms, but we can wait a little bit longer. Tomorrow night, you'll visit us around the same time, too. Understand?"

If they had been told that this was the real perk of their trip, Futaba and Sumire would have both shirked away in deep concern. But now, they were so worn down and so happy that they could only wonder with bright, brimming hope if they could come along next year, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
